What Are Friends For?
What Are Friends For? A short horror story by Glitch Wilson, AKA FuryExtraLarge What Are Friends For? “Hello, Bon-Bon!” Bon-Bon blinked stupidly, then flashed a sweet smile at Berry Punch, selling fruit at her stand like usual. She didn’t slow her gait, though, and Berry Punch looked after her as though she had wanted to talk more. It would have to wait, though, as Bon-Bon was busy at the moment doing a favor for Lyra. Unfortunately, Lyra was having a bit of trouble getting around these days and so Bon-Bon had been getting her meals for her. What are friends for, after all? Bon-Bon smiled to herself. Lyra had always been such a good friend, it was only natural she should return the good will. Keeping her eyes on the side routes and back alleys, she soon found a target. A gray pony was walking down between a couple of houses, so opulent and gaily colored on the facade but shadowy and dingy on the outer walls that formed the tiny pass. Bon-Bon stood nonchalantly at the mouth of the alleyway, peeking down towards her prey while pretending to look for something. She noted the gray pony was, although quite dumb-looking, sporting wings. Although Bon-Bon was sure she would be more than a match against the pony those wings could prove problematic, as she had well learned. She moved on. As she kept on her search she became edgy; Lyra must be so hungry, the poor thing. She would need to bait her own trap if she wanted to get this done quickly. Bon-Bon scoped out a neon pink pony with a wild mane; she looked chubby and out of shape. Perfect. Bon-Bon approached her out of the crowd wearing a concerned look, and carefully made sure nopony was watching before speaking. “Excuse me?” “Hi!” The pink pony said with unexpected energy. “I’m Pinkie Pie! What’s your name?” “Uh, my name is Bon-Bon. Would you please--?” Pinkie Pie took her hoof and shook it hard. “Pleased to meet you, Bon-Bon! I just love meeting new friends!” “Gosh, that’s wonderful, but I really could use your help. See, my poor daughter is lost and I need somepony to help me find her.” “Okey dokey! Where should we look first?” “Come along, I thought I saw her go this way...” Said Bon-Bon, and led her off behind a plain white building. Pinkie Pie went ahead eagerly to look around. In the meantime, Bon-Bon made one last check for witnesses before pulling out a small butterfly knife she kept well hidden in a holster on her inner rear leg. “Blech! It’s smelly back here,” The poor pony commented, pulling her head out of a trash can. “Why would anypony want to wander off--” The remainder of her words were cut off by Bon-Bon’s slender, creamy hoof closing her mouth and putting her in a firm headlock. “Sorry about this. It won’t take long, I promise.” Bon-Bon pulled the virgin blade across her victim’s throat: She felt it pierce through soft skin tissue, meet the tough cartilage of her esophagus, eke out a sliver of vertebrae, then finally glide through the jugular all in a brief moment, and the dying pony put her hooves up to the wound in a doomed attempt to stop her bleeding. She let her go, and she fell to the ground where in her writhing she simultaneously attempted to stop her bleeding with her front hooves and claw her damaged self way away from Bon-Bon with her rear. A crimson pool was forming out of the blood washing from Pinkie Pie’s mouth and neck, and some red foam appeared there as she called for help in a wretched, gurgling voice. Carefully, lovingly, Bon-Bon licked her knife clean, flipped it shut, and put it away before pulling a plastic bag from the garbage over Pinkie Pie’s wounds as not to leave a trail. Then, Bon-Bon pushed her front hooves gingerly underneath the poor pony’s shoulders and tugged her away, careful to keep away from light and sound. She wouldn’t want to make a fuss about Lyra’s special needs. “Ly-ra!” Bon-Bon called her friend so that she wouldn’t startle when she appeared. Her victim this time was a bit heavier than the norm, but Bon-Bon could use the exercise anyway. She hummed her favorite tune as she pulled the limp pink mass down into the basement and through the crawlspace, and finally through a trapdoor leading to a large, open cave lit ominously by an untraceable purple light. Whatever Lyra had done to Bon-Bon’s guest room, she sure had an odd taste in interior design. “Lunch is ready! There’s a dash of cinnamon on top, just how you like it!” A grating moan echoed from deep in the cave. “Settle down! Gosh, you must be hungry today.” Bon-Bon pulled the body just a bit farther, to the edge of an abrupt cliff. With some final effort, she managed to push the pony over, falling to where Lyra waited. Bon-Bon sat on her rump, watching as if a perky young chef awaiting her critique. There were some nasty crunching and splattering noises, like a rusty saw on bone and a blunt axe hitting a blood-filled balloon, and a little piece of what looked to once be an inner ear flew up and smacked into Bon-Bon’s face. Flicking away the carnage with her hoof, Bon-Bon smiled wide as the sound of Lyra devouring her meal stopped, and a skull-jarring screech boomed from the pit. “Oh, stop. You can always make me blush!” She said, coyly turning away. “I’ll see you later, Lyra, I have some plans. I’ll be back with dinner!” Poor Lyra, she’d be so helpless without Bon-Bon. It was a bit of a hassle to do all of her shopping for her... But what are friends for? Berry Punch was heavier than Pinkie Pie. Or it felt like it at least, after pulling her as far as Bon-Bon had been. It was a shame to put down such a nice pony, but Lyra did come first. She had finally remembered the last bit of the tune she was humming when she got to her back door, and she was quite exhausted. She was right about to call Lyra again when there was a sharp bang at the door--Not now, she thought. Hastily she pushed Berry Punch’s corpse out of the line of sight and trotted up to the door, pasting a smile on her face and checking scrutinously for any blood on her coat or mane. She opened the door. waiting for here was a small mob of ponies, almost two of each species. They looked irate. “Can I help you--” “We know you killed PInkie Pie!” One of them shouted, pushing out of rank and jabbing Bon-Bon in the chest with her hoof. Bon-Bon met her eye: A tiny sliver of her rose-pink iris was visible behind her pupil, widened and distorted from anger. “Excuse me? I’m not a killer,” She said defensively. She backed up to allow the five ponies in, minding to stay behind them as they entered. “I invite you to look around my house, if it makes you feel any better. You won’t find anything.” “We’ll just see about that,” The same pony replied grimly, swishing her technicolor tail impatiently. “Girls, split up. I’ll take the living room, Applejack and Twilight, you take the upstairs, and Rarity and Fluttershy will take the basement.” Fluttershy’s meek protests were drowned out by a collective cry from the other four. Bon-Bon would have to act quickly. Very quickly. They wanted to take Bon-Bon away from Lyra. But Bon-Bon was the only one who could help Lyra’s special needs... Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes. Or she might have. She couldn’t tell for the darkness outside her eyes. Fear, adrenaline, and pain coursed through every nerve in her limp frame. She was hogtied, and she couldn’t feel her forehead. She tried to light up the deathly black, but for what she could swear was the first time she couldn’t pull that spell off. That soon became a moot point, however, as somewhere a lantern flickered to life and immediately made Twilight regret that it had. Sitting in a circle on some filthy cave floor were three of her friends, all hogtied as she was; Applejack was nowhere to be found. Rarity was rocking back and forth, weeping quietly. Her horn had been broken off, presumably to prevent her from casting spells. Twilight assumed she had met a similar fate. Rainbow Dash was staring vehemently past Twilight to something that was apparently behind her. Fluttershy was a glass figure, sitting stock-still with fear bolted into her eyes. “Where are we?” Rarity began chanting “We’re gonna die” in a hysterical high-pitched tone. Somewhere, a rasping, screeching sound blasted out, followed by a pony’s friendly voice. “If you insist, Lyra.” Bon-Bon appeared, appraising each one of her prisoners in turn. “I’m sorry about this, I really am,” She said. “But I hope you understand. Friends come first, after all!” “YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Rainbow Dash made to lunge at Bon-Bon, who jumped back despite her ties causing her to fall headfirst to the ground. “Oh, my,” Bon-Bon said quietly. “I think I should let you go next, you’re too dangerous.” Twilight Sparkle could only watch as Bon-Bon pulled Rainbow Dash from the circle, thrashing violently and screaming in protest. Her bonds prevented her from turning around, although she doubted she would want to if she could. Twilight Sparkle could hear Rainbow Dash kick and yell all the way through to the back of the cave. She heard some scuffling, and a moment later Rainbow Dash’s screams redoubled and formed a terrible duet with what Twilight Sparkle could only guess was the meat being stripped from her bones, which in turn were crushed by whatever godless monster Lyra was. The screams stopped before the grinding. Soon Bon-Bon reappeared. Twilight Sparkle’s heart was wrenching itself from her ribcage, and she could hardly blame it. She was desperately thinking of a plan to escape, formulating plan after plan destined to fail. Bon-Bon grabbed Rarity next. When cream-colored hoof met soft, pure-white shoulder, Rarity snapped out of her hysteria. “No! No, I will not go!” She struggled to free her hooves from their bonds, but to no avail. She, too, thrashed about hopelessly as Bon-Bon dragged her away beyond Twilight Sparkle’s vision. Once more the horrific symphony of jagged teeth working tender young flesh and a dear friend’s unbearable swan song filled the air. Bon-Bon shook a bit of Rarity off her as she went for Fluttershy, who stared at Twilight Sparkle with a look of such utter terror that she felt as though her chest were bending and writhing beneath her panic-stricken head. She was twitching and squeaking as if she were having a heart attack, which Twilight Sparkle couldn’t help but note she might have been. No scream accompanied the sound of nightmarish jaws tearing poor Fluttershy’s body apart. And then it was her turn. Twilight Sparkle met Bon-Bon’s eye. It was black. Not the normal healthy, shiny velvet black of a happy pony’s pupil, but a wretched burt-out pit devoid of emotion or life, or even sanity. No smile, no grimace, no inkling of emotion to any degree painted her face. She bore the look of a pony with no soul; a life lacking in any pleasure. The look of a hopeless slave, strung by fear and fed pain day by day. “W-why are you doing this?” She choked. Bon-Bon’s wickedly burnt black eyes held no hint of friendship as she said: “What are friends for?” She took Twilight Sparkle in a firm hold and dragged her on. She didn’t bother to put up a struggle: If Rainbow Dash couldn’t free herself, the hornless shell of a purple mare stood no chance. She was dragged to the edge of a menacing cliff. Bon-Bon stood a moment at the edge. “I’m sorry,” She said Twilight Sparkle believed her. She was pushed over the edge, and in the moment it took to fall what she saw drove her mad: A gigantic, formless green mass writhing with jawed tentacles and topped by a greasy mop of coarse, matted green-and-white hair with a mutated, deformed, multi-pronged horn springing forth from it. The whites of its eyes were dyed as inky and soullessly black as the pupils, with ghastly yellow rings separating the two. The sinister, gurgling maw of the beast was the worst part. Gaping and deep, it was equipped with an innumerable amount of jagged, broken, and sharp teeth ranging from the length of Twilight Sparkle’s whole leg to awful yellow pinheads. She fell straight in, and the hellish machine began churning and working. All she could do was thrash about and scream as those unfathomable nightmare teeth did their work. Fiendish, rasping ivory blades hooked into and tore away Twilight Sparkle’s body. It gnashed away, bit by bit, working into her torso, shredding meat, grinding down bone, ripping away organs. Blood rushed out from all over as her body was ripped away, torn and broken, chewed up and eaten alive. Two massive, shovel-like teeth descended upon her, clamped down, and pulled against each other, tearing her wrecked body apart at the the middle of her spine and ending her life. Bon-Bon watched happily as Lyra finished her meal. Although she was happy Lyra was so satisfied, she couldn’t help getting a creeping feeling of doubt. Maybe she was babying Lyra too much? She would have to make her own way at least a little bit. What if Bon-Bon were unable to care for Lyra anymore? They would need to have a chat later, but Bon-Bon had to go wash off. Lyra was such a ravenous eater sometimes. “You need to work on your table manners, missy,” Bon-Bon said jokingly. “Don’t expect a feast like this all the time!” And with that she trotted from the cave. Tomorrow she would undoubtedly need to go shopping for Lyra again. It was bothersome, but she was happy to do it as long as it was for such a good friend. References https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tA0eRCjM9CaO4FJF3jbCMmeMCjQo6fXxltFUFDCvSTw/edit?hl=en_GB Category:Fimfiction Category:Mature content